911 Tribute
by Crystal Prime
Summary: This is a side story to a yet unwritten story. The main character and her friend share the information about 9-11-2001 with those they have come to shelter and grieve for those who were lost...


**A/N: **Here it is again….the saddest day of the year…..9/11. I know I won't forget it or the significance of it. So here is my tribute to those who died and to keeping the memory alive. Last year I wrote a special side story to AWA for it…..This year I have written a side story to a story I have not yet posted or even gotten very far in writing it. The title to the main story is "A Feline Problem" and you can find details about it on my profile.

R.I.P All Those Who Died And Still Die For Our Freedom…I will never forget…..

**Nine-Eleven**

I sat silently on the couch of the house I lived with my friends when they weren't away for their jobs. The cats I had come to learn were really the Autobots were sitting around the room and looking worried about my melancholy mood. I sighed heavily, putting my head in my hands.

"This day always makes me sad…" I said to myself.

I heard a meow and looked up to find the white cat with blue down his back, a blue tail and cyan blue eyes. I had managed to figure out that this one was Bluestreak, the Autobot sniper.

"Hey Blue'," I said sadly, reaching down and picking the Autobot cat up. Even knowing who they really were it was hard to stop cuddling them. Bluestreak didn't mind as he purred slightly and licked at my face. I smiled slightly and held him close, burying my face in his fur momentarily before moving back and settling him on my lap and petting his head. "You don't seem to like me being sad, do you?"

Bluestreak shook his head even as the other Autobots gathered around me on the couch or at my feet.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I'm sad," I said. "You haven't seen this side of me yet…"

The red and blue cat I had been able to identify as Optimus meowed and nuzzled at my hand as if to prompt me to explain my melancholy. I heard another meow as the all red Autobot cat identified as Sideswipe rubbed against my side and looked at me imploringly. I noticed even some of the Decepticon cats were near enough to hear and a couple looked slightly concerned over my mood being so much lower than it was just the day before.

I sighed and pet Optimus on the head once before folding my hands in my lap, looking down at them sadly.

"I am sad because today is September 11," I said. "The anniversary of a terrible occurrence. Eleven years ago today there was an attack on this country by a group of terrorists. The World Trade Center, commonly referred to as the Twin Towers because it was two buildings of equal height, was destroyed, killing the majority of people inside both the towers and the planes that were hijacked to crash into them. So many innocents were killed that day. There was a third plane hijacked that was crashed into the Pentagon, the main military base of operations. A fourth one was intended to crash into the capital building, but some random civilian heroes attempted to take back control of the plane and instead it crashed in a Pennsylvania field. The US had never been struck so hard inside our borders before. It was the worst day in US history.

"I didn't lose anyone I cared about on that day, but I know people who did and even if I didn't I would still grieve those who died, because they didn't deserve to die, they didn't want to die. Only the hijackers wanted to die. It isn't right for so many innocents to be killed because a group of terrorists deem it necessary to strike fear into this country. It just isn't right…yet some people don't even care…" I sighed and shook my head.

"Cause some people are cold hearted," a voice said and we all looked up to see Naomi standing in the door way.

"Naomi?" I asked. "I figured you'd be at some official ceremony to remember the day."

"I thought I'd come here," she said. "I know you always get real sad on nine eleven…and I know you wouldn't leave the cats behind to go somewhere."

It wasn't hard to tell that she was also sad. "You do too," I said. "But I meant I thought you worked at one usually. I was given the day off, but my boss is my friend, yours not-so-much."

"I was able to convince her I needed the day off to be with my best friend," Naomi said as I put Bluestreak down on the floor and walked over.

I grabbed her bags she hadn't set down and put them aside before grabbing her and wrapping her in a tight hug. She hugged me back and then we sat on floor, just holding each other. We both were saddened greatly by what had happened on this day eleven years ago.

"I want to sing a song," Naomi said. "I'm going to get my guitar."

I blinked and watched as Naomi moved through the crowd of cats to get her guitar from the other side of the room. When she returned to the spot next to and whispered in my ear what she wanted to play and have me sing the cats all seemed to gather around. The Autobot cats on one side and the Decepticon on the other looking curious. Even Megatron looked curious as to what we were doing as Naomi started strumming her guitar. After the proper amount of notes, I started to sing. I was probably off-key, but if it helped Naomi feel better then it was what I would do.

Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?  
Were you in the yard with your wife and children  
Or working on some stage in L.A.?

I remembered quite well where I had been. I had been in class, like the rest of the school children on that day.

Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke  
Risin' against that blue sky?  
Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry?

I held onto my Autobot insignia necklace while singing that last line.

Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones  
And pray for the ones who don't know?  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below?

I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about how many had needlessly died that day. It hurt my heart knowing that and it also ticked me off.

Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blue  
And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?

I gave a somber salute to those who had died trying to save others and those who died just as the song said, just doing what they do.

Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself and what really matters?

Bluestreak meowed and walked over, putting a paw on my leg. I smiled slightly and lifted him into my lap, cuddling him as I continued the song.

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell  
you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love

Just after that last line, I placed a small kiss on top of Bluestreak's head and reached over to pet the cats surrounding me.

Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?  
Were you teaching a class full of innocent children  
Or driving down some cold interstate?  
Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone?  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?  
Did you dust off that Bible at home?

Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep?  
Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages  
Or speak to some stranger on the street?  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Or go out and buy you a gun?  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?

Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers  
Did you stand in line and give your own blood?  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank God you had somebody to love?

My hold on Bluestreak tightened slightly as I sang that bit and he licked my face.

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell  
you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell  
you the difference in Iraq and Iran  
But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us  
And the greatest is love

And the greatest is love.  
And the greatest is love.

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?

Naomi strummed the last notes of the song as I pet all the cats around me, including the Decepticons, despite the protest some of them gave. I even chased Megatron in order to pet him.

"Come here you, I'm gonna cuddle you if you like it or not," I said, scooping up the gray cat into my arms and gave him a tight hug even he hissed and growled at me. When I released him, he darted away to another room and nearly all the other cats, including most of the 'Cons seemed to be laughing at him. "Nothing makes me feel better than forcing a bad guy do something they don't like." I grinned as Naomi laughed at me.

"What do you say to blasting some 'Cons on Escalation on WFC?" Naomi suggested.

"Sounds fun," I said. "Blasting baddies will make me feel better."

We spent much of the remainder of the day blasting 'Cons on WFC as the Autobot cats watched, some snuggling up to us as they watched or took a nap. The Decepticon cats disappeared to another room, but I was not concerned with them. I had tortured them enough for the day.

**For some reason my muse says this song makes a good credit song www .youtube watch?v=VpoudLoc8sY&feature=related probably because it has to do with 9/11….**


End file.
